


The Drunk Demons

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Actor RPF, Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, First Kiss, M/M, handjob
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.<br/>http://majuar.blog.cz/</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drunk Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

"Nedívej se tak na mě," vydechl Ondra pobaveně, když vyprázdnil svou láhev piva a opřel se o opěradlo židle, ruce v klíně. Pozoroval Igora, který seděl kousek od něj, respektive seděl tak napůl, jelikož přední část těla měl zapřenou o stůl, paže složené na něm a hlavu na nich položenou. Tvář pak natočenou ke svému příteli, oči velké a hluboké, díval se na něj skoro zasněně, obdivně.

 

Znal tenhle Igorův pohled moc dobře, viděl jej u něj už mnohokrát, ale nikdy se mu z něj žaludkem neproletělo hejno motýlů, nikdy to na něj nemělo takový vliv jako dnes. Alkoholem to být nemohlo, ten byl při tomhle Igorově výrazu přítomen vždy, možná za to mohla atmosféra, možná fakt, že byli spolu sami na pokoji, možná proto, že tentokrát i Ondra chtěl, aby to bylo jinak.

 

"Mám rád, když jsi opilý," poválel Igor na jazyku slova, jímž Ondra jen tak tak rozuměl, a ještě s většími obtížemi jim byl ochoten uvěřit.

 

"Proč?" koukal dál na Igora a snažil se někam ten jeho pohled zařadit, protože jej vážně znervózňoval, jako by viděl až do jeho nitra a vytahoval z něj myšlenky na to, jak je jeho starší přítel v tuhle chvíli roztomilý… přiopilý, stále svým způsobem klidný, i přes tu nejistotu si s ním přišel tak strašně v bezpečí…

 

Igorovi se hlavou honily odpovědi, ale žádná z nich mu nepřišla správná. Protože byl rád, když se ho Ondra dotýkal, když ho objímal, což se sice dělo i za střízliva, ale takhle… s chlastem se tulil ještě víc. Měl moc rád, když se k němu druhý muž přitisknul, hřál jej, dával mu najevo, jak je mu jejich blízká přítomnost příjemná.

 

"Protože pak není tak divné, když chci, abys mě objal," nechal to nakonec vyplout na povrch tak, jak to cítil, očima mapoval Ondrovu tvář a srdce mu v hrudníku udělalo přemet, když se jeho přítel namísto výsměchu jen plaše usmál. Jen ten úsměv… a v jeho nitru se cosi rozhořelo, nervová zakončení v prstech se rozvibrovala touhou se Ondry dotknout, přitáhnout si ho k sobě a… prostě ho mít blízko.

Ondra cítil, jak ho Igor propaluje pohledem a zachvěl se při pomyšlení na to, že on vážně chce, aby šel k němu a… a objal ho. Znělo to v jeho mysli zvláštně, ale on to nebyl vůbec špatný nápad, rád Igora držel v náručí, ten pocit bezpečí pak rostl a rostl, utápěl se v něm a kolikrát mu v objetí silných paží usnul.

 

Rozhodl se. Odsunul se na židli a rty se mu roztáhly v úsměv, když Igor okamžitě zareagoval, narovnal se a hleděl na něj s divokým pohledem v očích, snad se bál, že odcházím, pomyslel si Ondra a přesunul se k Igorovi, aby jej uklidnil. Stál nad ním jako nad rakví a veden čímsi uvnitř sebe, se prostě na svého přítele obkročmo usadil a objal jej kolem pasu, vzápětí se mu na zádech objevily dvě dlaně, proti hrudníku se mu pohyboval druhý.

 

Bylo to příjemné. Žádné jiné pojmenování pro tuhle situaci neměl, opíral se o Igora, užíval si, jak jeho ruce působí na jeho zádech, jak jeho přítel voní, jak ho i ta vůně samotná těší. Všechno to nějak dospělo k tomu, že i jeho tep se postupně začal zrychlovat, v místnosti se jako by o několik stupňů oteplilo a Igor… Igorův dech mu přišel namáhavější, snad i místy rozechvělý, ano, určitě, chvěl se.

 

Dlaně na zádech si jej ještě více přitiskly k sobě, Ondra zabořil tvář do Igorových vlasů a zjišťoval, že ono chvění a veškerá zjištění na něj mají jeden, určitý vliv, který se projevoval hromaděním vibrací v podbřišku a pak níž, kam mu při Igorově tichém povzdechu začala směřovat veškerá krev z mozku.

 

Mimoděk se zachvěl, čímž způsobil, že se výrazně svým klínem otřel o ten Igorův, a pohyb druhého hrudníku se na moment zastavil. Zavřel oči, vdechnul vůni Igorových vlasů a svůj pohyb zopakoval, k uším mu dolehlo tiché zasténání, prsty na zádech se zatnuly do kůže, načež jím samotným otřáslo vzrušení, vnímal, jak třením o Igorovy slabiny jen tvrdne a…

 

Narovnal se, pohled mu padl na tvář svého přítele, jehož hnědé oči byly vyděšené, ale tak toužící, prosebné… Nevěděl, co si má a nemá myslet, je to špatné nebo není, ale pocit, když se Igor nadzvednul a z vlastní iniciativy se třísly otřel o Ondrovu erekci… uniklo mu zasténání a na ničem víc už mu nezáleželo, chtěl to, sakra moc to chtěl, ještě vůbec nic neudělali a už teď mu byly kalhoty tak těsné… Igor byl tady, byl tak strašně blízko, vzrušený a nadržený, držel ho…

 

V jednom momentě na Igora udiveně zíral, v druhém drtil jeho ústa v polibku. Další ničivá vlna vzrušení se přes něj převalila, jakmile mu Igor zasténal do úst, jak hladově mu na polibek odpověděl, jak dlaněmi sjel z jeho zad na zadek.

 

Igorovi z hrdla unikl další toužebný zvuk, když ho Ondra kousnul do rtu, přišlo mu to tak neuvěřitelné, všechno, po čem prahnul, teď náruživě dostával, dlaněmi vklouznul Ondrovi pod triko, horké tělo se k němu tisklo, druhý jazyk v ústech, tvrdost proti své… Ondrovy ruce ve svém klínu, pracoval na knoflíku a zipu, totéž u sebe, horko se změnilo v žár, kdy se jeho erekce dostala ven a byla sevřena společně s tou Ondrovou.

 

Hlava mu nebrala, jak a co se stalo, že je Ondra tak tvrdý, musel se sám přesvědčit, proto ukončil polibek a zadýchaně shlédl dolů, ruka jeho pohled následovala, takže se vzápětí díval na to, jak se jejich dlaně dotýkají obou ptáků, vlhkých a čekajících na každý další dotek.

 

Vzhlédl k Ondrově tváři a dech se mu zadrhnul v hrdle, když ho viděl, když ty ocelově šedé oči na něj hleděly s neukojitelným hladem, když viděl, jak moc tohle jeho přítel chce.

 

"Igore," uniklo mu skrze rty, na něž se ty druhé následně přitiskly, jen slyšet své jméno, vyslovené hlasem nasáklým vzrušením, jej zbavovalo veškeré sebekontroly.

 

Ondra nakonec odehnal Igorovu ruku a sám je oba laskal, musel sténat, jinak to nešlo, jinak nemohl reagovat na ten pocit, mít Igora v takovém stavu, kdy jej kouše do rtů a boky vychází jeho ruce vstříc, kdesi hluboko uvnitř ještě nesmírně těšilo, jak je z něj Igor tvrdý, s jakým nadšením se nechává uspokojovat druhých chlapem, otírá se o jeho vlastní erekci a chce víc… a když Igor zvrátil hlavu a hlasitě zasténal, přisál se Ondra na jeho krk, aby mu jeho kousavou pozornost oplatil, za což byl odměněn dalším, hrdelním stenem, který jej přiměl zvýšit tempo a hnát se za vrcholem jako šílený.

 

Potřeboval uvolnění stejně jako Igor, slyšel se vzdychat do Igorovy citlivé kůže na krku, slyšel ty zvuky, jež vydával jeho přítel.

 

"Ondro," vrazil mu Igor prsty do vlasů a přitáhnul si jeho ústa ke svým, aby v nich utlumil další sten, skoro se mu zatmívalo před očima, když ta silná ruka kmitala po jeho penisu, přiváděla mu nádhernou slast a on chtěl jen víc, pořád víc a víc, jejich polibek nebyl nic jiného, než zoufalý boj o dominanci, kterou ani jeden neměl šanci ve svém rozpoložení získat.

 

Netušil, jak se jim to podařilo, ale jakmile, Igor znovu zasténal Ondrovo jméno a celé tělo mu ztuhlo, tak se Ondra na jeho klíně prohnul v zádech a jejich bílé prameny se už ve vzduchu smísily, aby vzápětí dopadly na Ondrovu dlaň, popřípadě skončily na jejich svršcích. Igor měl hlavu úplně prázdnou, vnímal jen to nádherné uvolnění a tělo, jež se na něj svalilo, jež ochotně objal a zabořil do jeho ramene obličej, vydýchávaje prožitou rozkoš. Ve vlasech po chvíli zaznamenal hladící dlaň, uklidňující se srdce se mu sevřelo.

 

Ondra se od něj odtáhnul, ale nevstal. Prohlížel si svého přítele, v pro jednou klidných vodách jeho šedých očí se zračilo pobavení. Ten pohled na Igora ve zpoceném triku, na jeho rudé rty, doslova zářící v kontrastu vůči prošedivělému strništi a ty oči… Neměl nejmenší zájem jejich zážitku litovat už jen kvůli tomu hřejivému pocitu v hrudi, jež mu Igorovo objetí přinášelo.

 

"Taky mám moc rád, když jsi opilý," poznamenal a úsměv se mu rozšířil, když i Igorovy rty se zavlnily.

 

 

Políbil ho, nyní už jen něžně a jemně a Igor takový jejich polibek udržoval, dokud se opět neoddělili a ještě chvíli nesetrvali jen v náručí toho druhého, vstřebávaje sílu jednoho nádherného, opilého okamžiku…


End file.
